moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ikar Upada cz.1
Od ataku hord Legiona wiele zmieniło się w Federacji, mimo, że walki trwały od zaledwie kilku dni. Uwagę Kharleza przykuła jedna z tych zmian, a dokładnie obraz, lub rekonstrukcja „Upadku Ikara” Pietera Bruegela zawieszona na głównym hallu, na wprost wejścia do Pałacu. Technik stał przed płótnem wpatrując się w każdy jego szczegół wspomagając się hełmem multimedialnym i mechadendrytami, dłonie natomiast trzymał splecione za plecami. Co chwila przechylał głowę na prawo i lewo lub przybliżał i oddalał wzrok od obrazu chcąc uchwycić każdy możliwy szczegół. - Nigdy cię nie podejrzewałem, że interesujesz się sztuką. – usłyszał nagle znajomy, niski głos Piteła. Spojrzał w stronę źródła dźwięku i zobaczywszy ubranego w swój zwyczajny, cywilny strój biologa zdjął hełm. - Bo się nie interesuje ale to… - wskazał dłonią na pejzaż uśmiechając się lekko. – Ten obraz jakby do mnie przemówił. - Schizofrenia? – spytał Piteł drapiąc się po karku. - Chodziło mi o przenośny sens tego stwierdzenia. – warknął Kharlez. – Sam się przyjrzyj, może też zrozumiesz to co ja. Biolog wzruszył ramionami, po czym zaczął oglądać wspomniane dzieło robiąc przy tym znudzoną minę. Po dłuższej chwili rzekł w końcu: - Nie łapę. – znów wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do przyjaciela. - A znasz mit o Dedalu i Ikarze? – spytał technik, na co ten drugi pokiwał twierdząco głową. – I nadal nie łapiesz? - Jestem biologiem, nie interpretatorem sztuki. – Piteł rozłożył ramiona i zrobił minę w stylu „jesteś głupi, czy tylko udajesz?”. - Ehhh, no dobra! – żachnął się technik, po czym wskazał na obraz. – Dedal został wygnany z Aten za zbrodnie przeciw miastu i zamieszkał na Krecie, gdzie służył Minosowi w rozwoju potęgi wyspy. Czaisz alegorię? - Czekaj, łącze wątki. – Piteł zamknął oczy i chwycił się za nasadę nosa próbując poukładać te szczątkowe dane jakimi obdarzył go przyjaciel. Nagle zaświtało. – W sensie, że tak jak my? - Dokładnie! – wskazał z uśmiechem na Piteła. – Potem król kazał mu zbudować labirynt, gdzie zamknął Minotaura, a wraz z nim Dedala i Ikara. - Moment! – szare komórki znowu zostały pobudzone do działania. – Tego już nie rozumiem. - Ja w sumie też, ale ten fragment pominę. – Kharlez wzruszył ramionami i znów spojrzał na obraz. – Jak wiesz, udało im się uciec, lecąc górą. - Ale Ikar nie posłuchał Ojca i poleciał zbyt wysoko, przez co skrzydła mu się stopiły i spadł do morza. – Piteł stanął obok niego. – Gdzie zginął. - Tak. Dedal natomiast poleciała dalej, bodajże do Syrakuz, ale to już nie ważne. – Technik zerknął przez lewe ramię na przyjaciela. - Sugerujesz, że powinniśmy stąd zwiać? – spytał konspiracyjnie się rozglądając. - Skądże. – odparł z uśmiechem Technik i wskazał brodą na obraz. – Śmiercią Ikara przejął się tylko jego ojciec. Nikt inny jej nie zauważył. Jak myślisz, jak będzie z nami? - Jesteśmy jednymi z najważniejszych osób w tym państwie, raczej ktoś zauważy. – odparł Biolog marszcząc brwi. - Chodziło mi bardziej o świat. Widzisz… - tutaj zrobił lekką pauzę by spojrzeć na popiersie Heinricha stojące na półce nad nimi. – Federacja to zarówno nasz Dedal, co i Minos. Ojciec i Król. Natomiast cały świat, to ci przypadkowi ludzie na obrazie. Federacja to też i my, Ikar. - Nikt nie wie, że Federacja istnieje, więc nikt się nie przejmie, jeśli jej zabraknie, a zwłaszcza, jeśli zabraknie nas. – Piteł podchwycił myśl. – Jeśli wzniesiemy się za blisko słońca i stracimy skrzydła przepadniemy w zimnych falach dziejów. Tak jak starożytnie imperia. - Istniejemy tu i teraz, szybujemy po niebie chcąc być ponad wszystkim i wszystkimi. – dodał smutno Technik. – W swej dumie wznosimy się zbyt wysoko… - Myśląc, że jesteśmy kimś lepszym od zwykłych ludzi. – wciął się Piteł, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Teraz rozumiem. - To dobrze. – skinął Kharlez. – Przekażesz zatem wszystkim, że znikam na jakieś trzy dni. – stwierdził z wrednym uśmieszkiem technik. -CO!? – krzyknął biolog robiąc wielkie oczy. – Jesteśmy przecież w stanie wojny! - No i? – Kharlez wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w kierunku swojej komnaty. – Jezus też zniknał na trzy dni i jakoś nikt mu wątów nie robił potem. - Ale to były inne czasy i sytuacja! – Piteł podbiegł do przyjaciela i chwytając go za ramiona odwrócił do siebie. – Co ja im niby powiem? - Że poszedłem polatać. – Technik wzruszył ramionami i ponowił krok. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures